Ayane Cutoshiwa
by Ayan3
Summary: It's a remix of the Inuyasha story the whole entir series.


Ayane Cutoshiwa

**Long ago there lived a half demon named Ayane. She was very different from everyone else. People would always make fun of her. She fell in love with another half demon. They would always fight. Sometimes they would say romantic stuff to each other. They met when he was pint to a tree. Ayane didn't know what to do. When the half demon woke he said "Hey you half demon girl. Can you get me down from here? If you know what's good for you, you would do what I say!" The half demon girl did what the half demon said. So she got him down from the tree. When the arrow came out of his chest it started to glow. "You're a legendary half demon. What's your name?" he said. "My name is Ayane Cutoshiwa." The half demon girl said. " Ayrana" the half demon said in a deep voice. "No!" she yelled. "My name is Ayane. AY-AN-E. Can't you get that straight?" Ayane said. "Don't yell at me you little half demon girl." said the half demon. "You're yelling at me and I don't even know your name!" said Ayane. " My name is Inuyasha ok. Remember that for now on." He said. "Fine now that we know each others name lets find a way back to my world." Ayane said. "What!" the half demon yelled. "You can't go yet. I need your help!" Inuyahsa yelled at Ayane. "With what!" she yelled. "Long ago there was a priestess named Kagome. You are a priestess also. She was protector of the sacred Jewel. The jewel of the Lost Souls was the jewel's name. Kagome died 50 years ago. You must be her reincarnation. You must stay here and protect the jewel of the Lost Souls!" Inuyasha said. "I can't be the next jewel protector! Are you out of your mind! Are you crazy!" Ayane yelled. "It's your destiny you stupid girl." He yelled. "I have a name why don't you use it once in a while!" Ayane yelled. "Just help me this one time and I won't ask you anything else. Now do you trust me or not!" Inuyasha yelled. "Fine I trust you but, you have to protect me from any monsters and demons!" she yelled. "How did you know about the demons and monsters that are in this area?" He said. "Before my mom and dad died they told me that they use to come here every day to have fun. Then my mom told me 16 years ago that the jewel of lost souls was shattered in to thousands of many shards. She told me that I had to find them when I turn 16. So now I know why you need my help." She told Inuyasha. "Your pretty smart for a 16 year old." He said. "Why do you want the jewels of lost souls?" Ayane said. "I need the jewels of lost souls so I can become a full demon. Now let's get moving. "Fine but remember your promise." She said. As Inuyasha and Ayane were walking they spotted someone on the ground. "Are you ok there." Ayane said. Then suddenly Ayane started to scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". Ayane yelled. "What's wrong Ayane!"Inuyasha yelled. "This monk started to rub my butt!" She yelled. "Hey monk. What are you doing and what's your name!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh please forgive me. My name is Mirroku. I'm a wondrous monk. My goal is to heal young women's pain." The monk said. "But I wasn't in pain you pervert. Don't you ever think about touching my again! Or else you will fill a lot of pain on your chest." Ayane said. "Oh please don't hurt me. Hey did I minchin that I have a wind tunnel." Mirroku said. "Really. I would like to see that. So show us what you got." Ayane said. "Ok then." Mirroku said. "WIND TUNNEL!" Mirroku yelled. Then Inuyasha pushed Ayane out of the way. "Some wind tunnel you got. Know see my new trick. IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wow!" Mirroku said. "Some trick you've learned Inuyasha. I give up. I don't want you to die just yet." Then the battle stopped. "Hey half demon girl! What's your name and what's your power?" the monk said. "My name is Ayane and my power is Ice and Wind you pervert." "Please don't call me a pervert." Mirroku said. "Well maybe if you stop touching girls butt I wouldn't have to call you one now would I!" Ayane yelled out. "Alright you two stop arguing. Know Mirroku I just got a great Idea. Why don't you travel with us to find the sacred jewel shards?' Inuyasha said. "I would love to. But there is another reason why I travel. This evil and dangerous demon named Narku has cursed me with this wind tunnel in my right hand. Every year it grows. Soon it will devourer my whole body. That's why I need your help to destroy him. Please help me. He is powerful that's why he might have a lot of jewels with him. If you know how much power 1 jewel shard may be. Imagine how much 20 jewel shards may be together." The monk said. "Man that's a lot of power." Ayane said. "Ok we'll help you but if you try some thing stupid I will hurt you." Inuyasha said in an angry voice. "Understood" Mirroku said. "Great were all friends now so let's get a move on Inuyasha and Miroku." Ayane said. On there way they started to talk more about them self's and where they came from. "So Mirroku were are you from?" Ayane asked. "I'm from a village where my grandfather used to live. When I was very young he would always spoil me. He would give me anything I wanted." Mirroku said. "And what about you Inuyasha. Where are you from and how did you become a half demon? Ayane asked. "I'm from a village were my parents used to live. I became a half demon because I was born this way. My mom was a human and my dad was a demon. That's how I became a half demon." Inuyasha said. "Was your mother nice to you Inyasha?" Mirroku asked. "My mom was nice but my dad was very tough on me. He wouldn't let me get a break anywhere. He said that I have a very long journey when I grow up. I would have to fight for my life. Then he said one day I would meet a beautiful girl and that I would have to protect her." Inuyasha said. Then Inuysha looked at Ayane. Then Ayane started to blush. "Why are you staring at my like that Inuyasha?" Ayane asked. "It's nothing it's just you remind of someone." Inuyasha said. "Who do I remind you of?" Ayane said. "Her man is Kagome Higurashi ok!" Inuyasha yelled at Ayane. "Who is you yelling at! Huh tell me! I really want know!" Ayane yelled back. "Now Now you two. Stop yelling and let's keep moving. Maybe Inuyasha is tired but we can't stop moving." Mirroku said. "Maybe resting would be a good idea. It's getting pretty dark. Don't you think?" Ayane said. "What ever Ayane. I don't care." Inuyasha said in anger. When Inuyasha,Mirroku,and Ayane sat down to rest a old woman was coming near them. "Hello travelers. My name is Kyata. I'm Kikyo's younger sister." The old women said. "Did you say Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes I did. Any way here take this young woman. Please first tell me your name." Kyata said. "My name is Ayane Cutoshiwa." She said. "Well Ayane take this ancient necklace. I can that you're a priestess so your going to need this. Now put this around the half demon's neck." Kyata said. So Ayane did what Kyata said and put the around Inuyasha's neck. "Now if the half demon is being bad you must say SIT BOY." Kyata said. "Hey old woman I can't take this off. Get this necklace of me you old hag." Inuyasha said. "SIT BOY!" Ayane yelled. Then Inuyasha fell to the ground really hard. "Wow it works. Thanks Kyata." Ayane said in excitement. "You're welcome Ayane. I most be leaving you now Good-Bye." Kyata said. "Where do you think you're going you old hag I ain't done with you yet." Inuyasha said. "SIT BOY!" Ayane said again. Then she kept on saying that special word. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Ayane yelled. "What the hell did you do that for Ayane? That really hurt." Inuyasha asked. "You were being so rude. Who the hell would make fun of an old woman like that!" Ayane yelled. "Well I like to make fun people. Why can't you mine your own damn business?" Inuyasha yelled back. "Because I care about old people you stupid half demon." Ayane said. "Shut up talking to me!" Inuyasha yelled. "SIT BOY!" Ayane said. Then Ayane stomped away from Inuyasha. "Ayane wait I didn't mean it." He said. "Inuyasha look what you did. Now you made Ayane mad. Shame on you." Mirroku said. "Ayane come back! It's dangerous out there. Ayane stop!" Inuyasha yelled. "Leave me the hell alone Inuyasha." Ayane yelled. As soon as Inuyasha caught up with Ayane she was crying on a big tree branch. "Ayane finally I caught up with. Listen I'm sorry it's just when people talk about Kagome I get upset. I didn't mean to yell at you." Inuyasha said. Then Inuyasha help her buy her stomach and gave her a hug. Then Ayane started to blush. "Inuyasha your hugging me. I never thought you would be that soft. You have really soft hands." Ayane said in a soft voice. "Do I really have soft hands Ayane?" Inyasha asked. "Yes Inuyasha. You do have soft hands." Ayane said. "What about my lips?"Inuyasha asked. "What did you say you dirty pervert?" Ayane said. "I didn't say anything." Inuyasha said. "Yes you did now SIT!" Ayane said. Then Inuyasha fell to the ground really hard. "Am I interrupting something?" Mirroku said in confusion. "Not at all Mirroku. Inuyasha and I were just having a friendly talk. And then after the talk Inuyasha said sorry." Ayane lied. "What? I ain't say sorry to you!" Inuyasha yelled. "Shut and SIT!" Ayane yelled. "Yep she's still angry. They would make a perfect couple. Then both Inuyasha and Ayane got up and started at Mirroku. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ayane and Inuyasha said together. Mirroku started to run. "HEY MIRROKU GET BACK HERE NOW!" Ayane yelled. Then Inuyasha and Ayane started to chase after him. "What's wrong Mirroku? Why did you stop running?" Ayane asked. "Inuyasha do feel that miasma?" Mirroku asked. "What miasma?" Ayane asked. "Yeah I feel it alright. It's pretty strong." Inuyasha said. "What are you guys talking about? Tell me." Ayane said. "Come on let's follow it." Mirroku said. "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW." Ayane demanded. "We don't have much time Ayane. I promise I will tell you later right now we have to move quickly." Inuyasha said. So then Ayane,Mirroku, and Inuyasha started to run. Then they stopped. "Oh my god." Ayane said. "It's him that's Naraku. "It look's like you three finally found me." Naraku said in a very deep voice. Then Ayane fainted. "Ayane wake up. Ayane what's wrong?" Inuyasha said. "That girl you call Ayane. She has a lot of power. She will become one with me." Naraku said. "Keep your dirty hands off her." Inuyasha said. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Little half demon getting upset? Well get used to it." Naraku said acting like nothings wrong. "Ayane has more power than me so get out of my way." Naraku demanded. "We both will protect her from you. If you want her you'll have to go through both of us." Mirroku said. "You stupid ugly little monk. How dare you talk to me? Why can't you mind your own damn businesses?' Naraku said. "Alright dragon breath. Time for you to die." Mirroku said. "Maybe later when the darkness in the sky is out again." Naraku said. Then a purple mist surrounded Naraku. When the mist was gone Naraku was gone. "Damn he got away. Next time we meet Naraku I will get your jewel shards and I will kill you." Inuyasha said. "Are you done talking to your self now? Ayane needs you right now." Mirroku said. "Ayane wake up. Open your eyes do something." Inuyasha said. "Mirroku stay here and watch Ayane I will be right back." Inuyasha said. "Well I hope she wakes up soon. If not I will start to worry." Mirroku said. "I hope Ayane will be ok with Mirroku. I swear if Mirroku does anything to harm Ayane he's going to pay." Inuyasha said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayane yelled from where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha ran back to her as fast as he can. "What's wrong Ayane?" Inuyasha asked. "YOU DAMN PERVERT! GO TO HELL!" Ayane yelled. "Let me guess. Mirroku was trying to comfort you and he went a little too far." Inuyasha said. "Hey that was the only way to wake her up. And she looked like she was in pain." Mirroku explained. "If I was in pain I would try and heal my self thank you." Ayane said. "Why did you blank out Ayane? Was it because of the miasma?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe it was the miasma. I really don't know. When I looked at him…… he looked very familiar." Ayane said. "Ayane you look very scared." Mirroku said. "Oh shut up you pervert." Ayane said. "STOP CALLING ME A PERVERT!" Mirroku yelled at Ayane. "But you are one!" Ayane yelled. "Stop arguing and let's go find Naraku." Inuyasha said. "Fine but if he does anymore thing to make me uncomfortable I will make sure that he won't be able to use his tunnel." Ayane said. "She scares me a lot." Mirroku said. On there journey Ayane, Mirroku, and Inuyasha spotted a hot spring in a very small village. "Hey look over there. Isn't that a hot spring? How about we all take a break and steam our self's up a little bit." Ayane suggested. "A hot spring sounds great. Maybe some cute girls will be in there too." Mirroku said. "Don't count on it Mirroku." Ayane said. "Well I guess it won't hurt just to stay in there for a little while." Inuyasha said. "Alright then it's settled. Three towels please miss." Ayane said. "Ok right this way please." The old lady said. "This hot spring feels good." Ayane said. "Now you two boys stay on that side." "Ayane how did you get those scars and bruises on your back and on your arms?" Inuyasha asked. "It's nothing Inuyasha. Let's just say my fake mom and dad don't like me very much." She said. "Oh great I left my wallet in the hotel were staying in. Stay here and I will be right back." Ayane said worried. "Ayane what's wrong? You look worried." Inuyasha asked. "Oh nothing let me get my wallet before someone steals it." Ayane said. "Hey Inuyasha look at that full moon in the sky." Mirroku said. "FULL MOON!" Inuyasha yelled. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Mirroku asked. Then Inuyasha put his head under water. "Inuyasha" Mirroku said. Then Inuyasha popped his head back up. "INUYASHA WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR HAIR! YOUR NOT A HALF DEMNO NO MORE!" Mirroku yelled. "See what happen was every full moon I turn human. When the sun comes up I turn back into a half demon." Inuyasha explained. "Ayane there you are. Come back in the water its warm." Mirroku said. "INUYASHA IT HAPPEN TO YOU TOO!" Ayane yelled. Ayane removed her bath towel from her head. "AYANE WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU YOUR HAIR ITS BROWN!"**


End file.
